Switch: Skin Deep
by Misa Sugar
Summary: Through a mysterious accident, L and Light switch bodies. How will Misa cope when she finds out? Will she continue to love what is only skin- deep, or will she learn to find the beauty within? LxMisa, one-sided LightxMisa CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UPLOADED!
1. Unexpected Mind Game

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Death Note, except a few DVDs, t-shirts and a wallscroll. But legally, I own absolutely nothing.

This story was inspired by the fact that, in many MisaxL stories (which I love) Misa likes L's personality, and Light's appearance. So I decided to throw her into a situation where she can have both. In the end, though, she's going to have to make a decision. Can she love what is only skin- deep? Or will she learn to look past that, and find what is truly beautiful?

Yeah, okay, I know, all us MisaxL fans really just want to see them together, and most of us probably think L is adorable the way he is. Just remember, Misa doesn't see it that way. Think of it like Beauty and the Beast, only with the storyline turned backwards. And sorry if this story gets a little confusing, as it is bound to get...

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Mind Game

"Yagami-kun, would you please come with me for a moment? There is something I would like to show you."

"Sure, what is it, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki stared at Light with his wide, dark eyes, then turned and shuffled toward the doorway. "I will explain when you see it."

Light followed Ryuzaki through a series of hallways and staircases, contemplating the slouching detective. _It must be something important, if he's taking time off from the Kira case to show it to me..._ Light reasoned. _Or perhaps it has something to do with the Kira case... Maybe it's something that will finally prove my innocence once and for all. Or maybe... it's something that will instead prove that I really _am_ Kira, and have been all along..._

As it turned out, Light was right on both counts. But what he saw certainly wasn't what he expected.

They had come to a final door, and as Ryuzaki pulled it open, Light saw the glisten of metal in the darkness beyond. Ryuzaki reached over and the room was flooded with light. Before them was something like a large metal sarcophagus, but rather than being plated with gold, it was plated with screens, switches, and keypads.

"What the devil IS that, Ryuzaki??"

"It is Watari's invention. He showed it to me only recently. It's meant to aid in the catching of criminals, particularly Kira, of course."

"It looks like a futuristic iron maiden. What does it do, exactly?"

"You input all the available evidence of the case, then you step inside, and it propels you into the mind of each potential suspect, starting with the most likely one."

"That's impossible, Ryuzaki. There are six billion people in the world, there's no way this machine could have records on each one with enough data to get you into every person's mindset. It just can't be done."

Ryuzaki gazed at Light, wide eyes unfazed. "You are not understanding me, Yagami-kun."

"Yes, you are correct. It is impossible to have the records necessary to think from the mindset of every person on the planet. But we don't need a machine for that anyway, Yagami-kun. For someone who knows how to read people, the evidence is often enough to know what type of person to look for. But that isn't what this machine does, Yagami-kun. It does not put in the mindset of the potential criminal. It propels your own mind, quite literally, into theirs. It allows your spirit to leave your own body and move into theirs, where they can be observed in a way that could never be done before."

"This is not possible, Yagami-kun. This is where science and the supernatural fuse together into one entity. Please close your mouth now."

Light quickly snapped his jaw shut. Still, he stared, from Ryuzaki, to the contraption, and back to Ryuzaki again. "B-but, this is...this is illegal! It must be! This violates people's civil rights! You can't just spy on people, and you certainly can't spy into people's minds! He faltered as he realized that Ryuzaki didn't care what he thought, and was simply waiting for him to finish. "This is... wrong."

"Yagami-kun, people die every day, at the hands of Kira and other criminals. Isn't being murdered a violation of their civil rights? Isn't that wrong? And what would they say, what would their families and friends say, if they found that we'd had the power to stop it, and simply neglected to, because of the criminal's civil rights?"

"Ryuzaki-"

"Does that mean the criminal's civil rights are more important than the victim's?"

"Ryuzaki! Listen to yourself! Do you hear what you're saying? You sound like Kira!"

"And how do you know what Kira sounds like, Yagami-kun?"

"That's not what I- Ryuzaki, stop it already! We both know that's how Kira thinks, so don't go acting like I'm him! At the moment, you sound more like him than I do!"

Ryuzaki turned away and stared at the machine, but he wasn't really seeing it. "You're right. Sometimes I think Kira and I really aren't that different. We have similar goals, perhaps, and sometimes, we have similar thought processes. But then I remember how very different we are. Because in the end..." He paused, thoughtful. "...Kira is merciless. And I am not."

"Does that really make you two so different?"

Ryuzaki stared at Light over his shoulder. "It makes us completely different, Yagami-kun. The ability to empathize is what makes us human. I know that I am human only. But I believe Kira thinks he is more, and that he has transcended into a position of self-proclaimed godliness. Mercy is beyond him, and in his quest to become more than merely human, he has, in fact, become less. But concerning the point at hand..." He looked again at the machine. "You won't change my mind, Yagami-kun. I intend to catch Kira, no matter what actions I may have to take. I'm sure you have seen as much so far, and you should expect no different from me now."

"Well, I will admit, Ryuzaki, that your methods have tended to be a bit... unorthodox. Sometimes even illegal. This just seems to go beyond all that. Beyond laws, this just seems wrong morally."

"Since Kira's methods are unorthodox, my methods for catching him must be the same. Perhaps it is not moral, but it is logical." He pulled open the metal door.

"Wait, Ryuzaki. If you insist on using this- since I'm the prime Kira suspect, I want to try it first. I want to prove that I am not Kira, and I want to see who really is behind all this."

"That is exactly why I cannot let you go, Yagami-kun. As the most likely Kira suspect, complications may occur if-"

Light didn't listen. Determined to prove himself innocent, he pushed Ryuzaki and barreled into the contraption. But Ryuzaki wasn't so easily knocked down. He swayed, trying to get his balance, and toppled into the machine with Light, still holding the door, and accidentally slamming it shut.

When the door opened again, they both fell out of it onto the ground. Ryuzaki sat up, groaning. "What the hell happened...?"

Light stared at him, eyes wide. "I believe I am either dreaming or that we are the victims of an unfortunate accident."

"What are you-" Ryuzaki glanced up at him, and his jaw dropped. "But why do you...This is impossible..." He looked down at himself and let out a gasp. "How...?"

"This is your fault, you know." Light pointed out. "If you hadn't pushed me..."

"I wanted to prove I wasn't Kira, since you're so keen on the idea! Ugh, this is terrible! I don't want to be in your body! I work hard at maintaining myself, and you just look like a slob! No offense meant, of course."

"None taken. But now you're going to have to act like the slob I am. And I suppose I'll have to act like you..." Light stared at himself as if contemplating how to do just that.

"Why can't we just go back in and fix this?"

"Because it's not meant for two people. I think it's broken." Light (who was really Ryuzaki) pointed to the machine, which was smoking ominously. "I'll have to ask Watari to fix it. He won't be pleased that we broke it after only one use." Light stood up.

"Wait," said Ryuzaki (who was really Light) "Why can't we just tell everyone what happened? That way we can still act like ourselves..."

"No. No one is supposed to know about the machine. We'll both just have to act like the other..."

"But Ryuzaki, we can't pull that off! Someone's sure to figure it out!"

Light turned to face Ryuzaki, eyes wide with realization. "Yes. And I know who that someone is going to be..."

"Light..._ what are we going to tell Amane-san?_"

--

Okay, there it is! I've never been terribly good at writing fanfiction, or updating it, but here I am, trying once again! I've got good feelings about this story, and if you do too, please send a review! If you don't, then please be gentle.


	2. Rules Of Play

Okay guys, I'm going to refer to them by what person is inside the body, not the body itself. I tried the other way, but it's just too damn confusing.

And as I put a disclaimer on the first chapter, I'm saying here and now that it applies to all chapters that follow, including this one.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rules of Play

As they walked down the hall, Light tried to walk with more of a slouch. He knew Ryuzaki walked that way, but he had never really paid attention to how it was done. Now that he had to do it himself, he really wished he had been a bit more observant. Looking over at Ryuzaki in his body, he saw that the detective was trying to maintain a straight posture, but kept slipping into his normal pose.

They walked back slowly, and by the time they returned to the main headquarters, they had managed to mimic each other with enough accuracy so as to not raise suspicion. They stood for a second in confusion at their chairs, before Light sat in Ryuzaki's chair, pulling his legs up to his chest, and Ryuzaki sat in Light's chair, looking uncomfortable as he tried to keep his feet on the floor.

"Light- kun!" squealed Misa, bouncing into the room. She plopped onto Ryuzaki's lap and snuggled up to him, arms entwined around his neck. "Are you busy right now?"

Ryuzaki quickly glanced at Light, giving him the odd sensation of looking at a possessed mirror. _It probably would not be a good idea to alter Light and Misa's relationship in any way..._ They had decided to keep their switch secret from Misa for as long as humanly possible. Ryuzaki opened his mouth to speak, but Light cut him off.

"Yes, Mis- uh...Amane-san, we are actually quite busy. In fact, I have a very important announcement to make."

Ryuzaki stared at Light in horror, thinking he had changed his mind and was going to tell everyone what had happened. Light, on the other hand, had realized that the position he was in could be very beneficial to him. With Ryuzaki refusing to tell anyone what had happened, Light was free to make decisions as the great detective L. And he fully intended to use that power.

"After careful analysis and consideration, I have decided that Yagami-kun cannot be Kira."

Ryuzaki stared at him, unable to speak, while Misa squealed in joy. While the rest of the task force interrogated the impostor L about his sudden change of heart, Misa looked up at him, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Light- kun, that's so great! We can finally go on dates alone together!"

Light (as Ryuzaki, of course) unlocked the handcuffs, and replied to Misa's statement, "I would prefer that both of you remain in the building, please. At least for a few more days."

"That's okay! We can still have fun here! Right, Light -kun?"

"Yes, of course we can, Misa." replied Ryuzaki, glaring daggers at Light. He was more sure than ever now that Light was Kira, but what could he do about it?

"Light-kun, let's celebrate! Let's have sex!"

Then Ryuzaki knew what to do. He couldn't prove Light was Kira, but he could get back at him, and enjoy himself in the process.

"Yes, Misa. Let's sleep together. Right now." He shot a vengeful grin at Light, which came easier to Light's face then it ever had to his own. Speaking of which, he watched his own face curl into a snarl, which looked very strange on him, then watched it metamorphose into an equally strange looking evil smile.

Misa hopped off of Ryuzaki's lap in excitement, and skipped toward the door. As she passed by Light, he grabbed her and pulled her up against him. "Amane-san, wouldn't you rather sleep with me?" He slid his hand along her thigh, up under her skirt, and ran his tongue over her cheek. All the while he watched the real Ryuzaki for his reaction, with a look that said: _If you're going to make me love her, then I'm going to make her hate you._

Ryuzaki glared back, his own eyes saying: _I accept the challenge._

Misa pushed Light away in disgust. "Ew, no, Misa doesn't even want to think about that! Ryuzaki, why do you have to be so gross and perverted?"

Light looked at her with Ryuzaki's wide eyes. "Amane-san, I believe you are over- thinking the situation. If you didn't think about it so much, you might find that you enjoy it. It seems that the only thing you ever think about is my perversion. Perhaps you really do enjoy it?"

"Misa isn't sure if you're calling her stupid or a slut, but either way, it really makes Misa mad! Come on, Light- kun, we have better things to do!" With that, Misa grabbed Ryuzaki's hand and pulled him toward the door. Glancing back, he saw Light wearing a triumphant smile. _I won that round._ the smile said.

_This time. But just watch how I play the next one. _Ryuzaki thought back.

--

End of Chapter 2! Sorry it was shorter than the last one...

Poor Misa, caught in the game between those two! I'm beginning to feel she is a metaphorical hockey puck, the way she gets batted between them. But don't worry, everything works out in the end.

If you liked this chapter, then drop me a line! If you did not, then please be kind.


	3. The Game Of Love

Okay, let me start off saying: I AM SOOO SORRY!!! I haven't updated for 4 months, in fact, I had completely forgotten about this. I had full intentions, when I began this story, of updating every week. No such luck, eh? You all can say thanks to animelvr23, who happened to send a couple reviews which reminded me that I have a fledgling fanfic in desperate need of attention… ^_^; The main problem was, I had no idea where to take Chapter 3. In fact, as I type this, I STILL have no idea where I'm going to take Chapter 3. But I think you all have waited long enough, so I'll just have to push through it and hope for the best.

Upon re-reading Chapter 2, I feel terribly embarrassed! I can't believe I actually wrote that! I was really unsure whether to laugh or blush or both. Some parts I had to skip over because they were just too ridiculously embarrassing to read! And I'm the one who wrote it! But no worries, I'll try to maintain the same tone of writing for this chapter as in the previous ones. Though I'm still undecided as to whether to put in a sex scene this early into the story. I know at least one will turn up eventually, but I'm not sure when…

Oh well. On with the fic, then?

Wait… wait… AHA!!! INSPIRATION!!!

* * *

The Game Of Love

As they walked through the corridors, Misa snuggled up against Ryuzaki (In Light's body, of course). She wrapped herself around his arm and nuzzled his shoulder affectionately.

Ryuzaki considered the situation. _How likely is it that Amane-san will notice a sudden change in Yagami-kun's attitude towards her? No, more than that, if she does notice, how likely is it that she will be suspicious?_ He thought over her past actions carefully. _She is not unintelligent, but when it comes to Yagami-kun, she would be willing to believe anything. Particularly if it were to increase the strength of their relationship. Therefore, if their relationship were to escalate without warning, she would take it as no more than the natural order of things; simply because that is the reality she wishes to exist in. However far that reality is removed from the truth of the matter, is of no consequence._

Having reached this conclusion, Ryuzaki could not help but smile, as the next step he had to take was obvious. If he played the game right, then it wouldn't matter if he ever got back into his own body. Either he would have Misa Amane, who he'd had a decided interest in ever since he first saw her, or Light would be forever plagued by a girl he had no interest in. This might have occurred anyway, but certainly couldn't hurt from a bit of Ryuzaki's home-cooked meddling. Serves the liar right, Ryuzaki decided. It would still be difficult to nail him as Kira, but if he ever got back to his own body, he could simply declare his mind changed again. That was the only problem with staying in this body, there wasn't a way to do that. Well, maybe there was one way… But he needed evidence first…

Kira wasn't the issue at the moment, though. There was Misa Amane to be dealt with.

Ryuzaki swiftly and smoothly slid his arm out of Misa's grasp. Ignoring her cries of disappointment, he wrapped the arm around her shoulder blades and quickly caught her knees out from under her with the other, gracefully sweeping her off her feet, so she was reclining in his arms. He carried her through the halls.

"Misa…" he whispered, delicately pressing his lips to her forehead, "…I love you."

He looked down in her face, and was somewhat disturbed to see her eyes filling with tears. "You do?" Her voice was almost inaudible.

_This must mean a lot to her. More than I expected_. But there was no turning back now. "I do. More than anything." He rested his face in her hair. "More than the world."

There was a sudden tug inside him as he spoke those words. He dismissed it as a realization that they were words Yagami-kun would never have spoken. Still, he felt a slight unease.

Misa entwined her arms around his neck. "Oh, Light-kun! I knew you'd fall in love with me one day! You just needed a little time, that's all!"

Ryuzaki smiled down at her. "I feel like I've just woken up. The whole time you've been here, and I feel like I never really realized it." There was another sharp tug in the pit of his stomach. "I want to do better for you, Misa. For us."

"Oh, Light-kun…" She rested her head against his chest.

Suddenly Ryuzaki realized what was making him so uncomfortable. _I'm just using her,_ he thought. _I'm not better than Light Yagami_. He glanced at the ceiling. _Is that the way I feel about her? Was there even one grain of truth in anything I just said? _He hoped there was, but before he could really consider it, he was interrupted by Misa's voice.

"Light-kun, this is the bedroom." He looked and saw that she was pointing to a door on their right.

"So it is. I'm sorry, Misa, I wasn't paying attention." They entered, and he deposited her gently on the bed. She turned and pulled her hair away from her back. "Unzip me?" she requested, watching Ryuzaki over her shoulder. He gently took hold of the zipper pull. It was then that he suddenly remembered what they were there for.

"I'm sorry, Misa." He let go of the zipper pull. "But this isn't right."

"What? B- but I thought…" Her eyes revealed her dismay. "Aren't we going to…?"

He held his finger to her lips "No, Misa. Not yet. I've only just come to my realization, and to do this now… It would be unfair to you."

She protested. "But this is what I _want_…"

He held her hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of it, rendering her speechless. "No, Misa. That's not how the game is played." He gently took he chin with his fingertips. "I want to romance you first." His eyes were locked with hers; nothing could have broken his gaze. "The way you deserve to be romanced…" He leaned in, and her eyes fluttered closed.

There were many thoughts and emotions swirling through Ryuzaki's head as they kissed. His thoughts about Misa, his insecurities about his own emotions concerning her, and his resentment of Light, were among them. But one thought surfaced into coherency above all the rest, and had he really thought about it, he would have been ashamed to think it.

_Point one for Ryuzaki_…

* * *

My god, I can't believe I actually write this stuff. I probably won't be able to go back and read that now, haha. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy my dimestore smut. XD I know I won't be able to read it for blushing.

I almost managed to make it as long as the first chapter… Oh well, I tried…

And this chapter is just in time for Christmas, too! Or whatever holiday you celebrate. Happy holidays, everyone! This chapter is my gift to you! And please remember- nice reviews make good presents!


End file.
